


"Make me."

by mothdotjpeg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mention - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Violence, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdotjpeg/pseuds/mothdotjpeg
Summary: "Would you understand me if I said you still terrify me?" His voice was unreasonably steady for where his brain was taking him. Hannibal's face crinkled with confusion, an expression unfamiliar to Will. They were alone, just themselves, no need to hide.[another tumblr prompt one shot
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	"Make me."

The first night in their new life was quiet. Evening air sticking to the walls of the house and the exposed skin of Will's neck, creeping into his head. He was trying his best not to lose himself here, it had been easier before they unpacked. The red pain, the rocking boat, the warm adrenaline that hadn't rubbed off. Now he felt like his head was drifting away, back to the anxieties and dreams and cold spiraling thoughts. He wanted to stay here and only prayed that his brain would let him.

"Are you alright, Will?" Hannibal's voice was soft and slow, like his movements towards the couch. Nothing hidden or withheld, he seemed open like the sea. But he was indefinitely warmer. This house seemed small compared to Hannibal's home in Baltimore, but it was spacious. Empty compared to Will's endless thoughts. Blue and chilly in the Cuban air. Will blinked out of his thoughts as he watched Hannibal lower himself onto the couch. He wore a casual grey shirt, fabric thin enough to see the bandages beneath. The pajama pants, slippers, he seemed so human and real. 

Will couldn't say he was alright, not with the intrusive thoughts in his head that swarmed like bees; however hard he tried to swat them away. Seeing Hannibal laying on the couch, face traced with pain, regular-looking, it was throwing him off. Erasing the idea he had of the man in his head. But that didn't stop the memories linked to his pouty lips and grey hair. He was still Hannibal. He was still capable of unimaginable things. Regardless of his bullet wound, even if he was physically damaged. Will was no longer worried about a knife in his gut, but looking at him, he couldn't help but tremble with fear. 

"Would you understand me if I said you still terrify me?" His voice was unreasonably steady for where his brain was taking him. Hannibal's face crinkled with confusion, an expression unfamiliar to Will. They were alone, just themselves, no need to hide. 

"Terrify is a strong phrase, dear boy. But I can't blame you." He held up his hands as he spoke, face shifting to something humorous, "I am unarmed, no need to worry." Will's face didn't change from its cold, worried gaze. Eyes flickering around Hannibal as if he was looking for something, a sign, or a clue. To what? Hannibal couldn't tell. The way he stood, body shaking, eyes cold and wandering. It felt too cold for this life, for this place. Will noticed his body language as Hannibal sat up with a wince, worry in his eyes. "Will, dear, your body must ache. Come sit down." He patted the couch and waited, trying not to press Will any further than he admitted. "I promise I will stay on my side if the distance worries you less, although I can say you didn't seem to fear my touch when you took me off the cliff with you. Nevertheless," His eyes wandered Will's face with such curiosity and warmth and comfort, Will tried to swallow the lump in his throat and didn't move to sit. 

"I could care less if you attacked me. Drive a knife into me any day that doesn't scare me anymore." Hannibal tilted his head, waiting for Will to go on. Will looked away and gulped, feeling unbearably weak compared to their plunge into the Atlantic. 

"You have accepted my actions with pleasure; maybe you crave them on occasion. So what terrifies you? That we are alike?" He tsk-ed his tongue and shook his head. "I wouldn't say you fear that anymore either, not after your becoming. So what is it?" He was toying with him, Will knew. But he was right on all points, just waiting for Will to open up to him.

"How do I know you won't abandon me again?" Watching Hannibal's face closely at his choice of words. _ ‘Abandonment requires expectation.’  _ Something flashed in his eyes, a small smile blessed his lips, and he reached an arm out to gesture for Will to sit again. Will shutters but moves forward, ending up on the opposite end of the couch. It does feel nice; his body had been aching. 

"You're terrified that I'll leave you?" His voice was so soft and childish, the question genuine. Once again, surprisingly human. Will nodded sheepishly. Slowly, Hannibal reached out his hand and put it on Will's leg. He didn't flinch in response, but his eyes shot from Hannibal's to his hand and back, confused and comforted. "We have come too far, blurred together too much for that, Will. You know that." Thumb stroking against his thigh, reminding him that they were really here. Will sighed and squeezed his eyes closed. 

"I want you to stay." He felt Hannibal's loving gaze on him, and it didn't scare him as much as it should've. Why was he more scared of this monster abandoning him than loving him? He tried not to think about it, just let it feel nice. "Please, stay with me." The earnest look in Hannibal's eyes when they met, Will felt like he had broken the man. 

"Make me," Hannibal whispered before keeping their eye contact and saying it louder. "Make me stay." For a second, Will was confused, head spiraling into new anxious thoughts before he shut them off and leaned forward. Grabbing Hannibal's face in his hands and pulling him closer. Hannibal chuckled into the kiss, Will just deepened it, running his hands through Hannibal's soft un-gelled hair. It was hot and messy, but it made their hearts flutter in ways they shouldn't have. Will couldn't focus on that, on what it all meant. To be loved like this. To beg a killer to stay, but he was a monster now too, he guessed. So he focused on the feeling of Hannibal's lips against his, tongue in his mouth. When he leaned back, he smiled at Hannibal's laugh. His eyes were so bright. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this real short one shot, I liked it! My Hannibal tumblr is Twohornycannibals by the way, that's where these tumblr prompts were originally posted


End file.
